Boy's Night Out
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: Puck and some of the other guys take Blaine out to a bar to spend time with him and get to know him a little bit more.


It was another day at McKinley High as the members of New Directions were making their way to the choir room. But as one Blaine Anderson walked into the choir room, he took notice of some of the guys whispering to each other as he found his boyfriend and sat next to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked Kurt, motioning to Puck and Mike talking quietly just a few feet away.

"No idea. Probably talking about some girl Puck wants to get with."

Blaine nodded, agreeing with him that it was probably nothing. There were still a few minutes early before Mr. Schuester was scheduled to arrive. Blaine and Kurt began talking about the newest Vogue cover when Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Puck learning over to him.

"Hey dude, are you doing anything this Friday night?"

Blaine was taken aback for just a moment. He and Puck were never really close. They're friendly toward each other, but they've never really said much to each other, and have never even hung out before.

"Um, well… Kurt and I usually hang out. Why?"

Kurt had been listening in on the conversation, seeing as how it was difficult for him not to since he was sitting right next to Blaine.

"Well, me and a couple of the guys were thinking about going to this bar downtown. We were wondering if you would like to join us?"

Blaine was surprised by the invitation. He's been at McKinley now for a couple of week, and none of the guys have invited him to hang out with them.

"Um, sure I would love to!" he turned to Kurt, "What do you think? You want to go?"

Kurt looked at Puck who looked a little annoyed that Blaine extended the invitation to his boyfriend. It wasn't that he doesn't like Kurt, Kurt's his boy. He would kill for him if anyone ever tried bullying him again. But this was a night away from significant others. Plus he figured it was about time to officially welcome Blaine to New Directions. He and some of the other guys haven't gotten to know Blaine, so they thought this would be a perfect opportunity to do so. But it would be a little difficult to do so if his boyfriend was attached to his hip.

Kurt noticed the look on Puck's face, clearly able to read his mind, turned to his boyfriend and said,

"No thanks. I was hoping to get some work done around the house and dad wants another cooking lesson. Besides, I think you need a guy's night out anyway."

Blaine nodded understanding what he really meant, "No, I don't want to go." So he accepted it and turned to Puck and said,

"Yeah, sure! I'm in! Where are we going?"

Finn had just made his way over to the three of them after hearing that Blaine had decided to join.

"If you want, you can just come over to the house and ride along with me. I'm the designated driver for the night. So you don't have to drive home or anything, I'm sure you can crash at the house. It'll also save me a trip."

"But we're going to have to get you a fake ID or you won't be able to get in. And no offence, but your height is not going to help us in making the bouncer believe that you're 21."

Blaine laughed as he looked at Kurt, who started laughing a little bit too.

"Um, well, actually I already have a fake ID, so you don't have to worry about me."

Finn and Puck looked at each other, confused.

"Why do you already have a fake ID? Are those Dalton boys really that rowdy?" asked Finn.

"Um, no," Blaine looked at Kurt again, who just shook his head. "No reason really."

No one had asked him any more questions because Mr. Schuester had just walked in to begin talking about that week's lesson.

Blaine and Finn were leaving the Hudmel house just after 10 p.m that Friday night, making their way to the downtown bar. About half way there, Finn spoke up.

"So, I just had an interesting conversation with Kurt. Actually, he had more of a request really."

Blaine listened, waiting for Finn to continue.

"He asked me to keep a special eye on you."

Blaine smiled. Oh, his Kurt was worried about him. How thoughtful. He was so lucky to have such an amazing, sweet, and caring boyfriend.

After a moment, Finn added, "He also asked to make sure you're not alone with anyone if you've had a few drinks too. It sounds like he's really paranoid over nothing, 'cause I know you're not going to do anything. So I don't have to keep an eye out on you the entire night, right?"

Blaine sighed. Knowing full well why Kurt had made this request to Finn. He really should have expected it. He nodded, showing Finn that he understood why Kurt had made that request.

"Yeah, actually. You might need to."

Finn looked away from the road and toward Blaine for a moment, shocked at Blaine's response. He was not expecting that at all.

"Dude, really?"

Blaine shrugged and continued,

"Well, it's not intentional. It's just…" he sighed, and gathered his thoughts before continuing. "Well, remember Rachel's party last year?

Finn nodded, remembering the party in question.

"Well, do you remember what happened during it? You should, since you weren't drinking."

Finn thought for a minute before he remembered.

"Yeah, you kissed Rachel. But that was during spin-the-bottle, why would Kurt think something might happen tonight because of that?

Finn didn't seem to know what happened after that night. Well, it was too late now.

"Apparently Rachel didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I promise. Probably why she didn't bring it up before."

Finn was starting to panic now.

"Dude, did you SLEEP with her?"

"NO! No! We _never_ did anything like that. Actually, she called me the next day and asked me out."

"Which you declined, because you're gay."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. When Finn never heard a response, he looked at Blaine again.

"You agreed?"

Blaine had to explain himself now.

"Yes, but in my defense, I was confused!"

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I thought you were gay this entire time, I didn't know you were bi!"

"No Finn, I'm not bi. I thought I was." Blaine sighed. He remembered having to explain this to Kurt many months ago as all this was happening. "Yes, before that night I _thought_ I was gay. But when Rachel and I kissed, it felt good."

Finn was shocked. He was not expecting this. "But what about Kurt? Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. He was actually with me when Rachel called. I said the same thing to him. I explained how I thought I was gay, and how I had never been anyone's boyfriend before, so this was very confusing to me at the time. I thought maybe I was bi and that maybe going out with Rachel would help clear some things up for me. Kurt was angry. Which his argument did not make me feel any better. Especially since I was going through this difficult time, and all I needed at that moment was a friend to talk to. But Kurt just kept putting me down about the entire thing. I eventually got mad and left. We didn't speak the rest of the week."

Finn, who had been quiet the entire time, asked, "So, what happened with Rachel? Did you go on the date?"

"Yeah, we did. We went to the local showing of "Love Story" and dressed up as the characters. We didn't kiss, or anything else if that's what you're wondering, which I know you are.

"So, what happened? Why didn't you two continue dating? Was it Kurt?"

Blaine thought about this before answering, because he never really gave it much thought.

"Well, what happened was this. I went to the Lima Bean, like I do every day after Warbler practice, and stood and line and next thing I know, Rachel was standing next to me and she just kissed me. Like I said, I had been confused about my sexuality because of our previous kiss, but the difference between that kiss and the one before was alcohol. I informed, well I actually thanked her, because she helped me realize that I was in fact, gay."

Finn seemed to sigh in relief at this news. "Sorry for freaking out dude, you just kind of had me worried there for a moment."

"Nah, it's cool. I totally understand. Like I said it was nothing really, which is why I'm sure Rachel never brought it up. Now that I think about it, it was all pretty funny."

"But that still doesn't really explain why Kurt will be worried. Does it? I mean, yeah. Kissing Rachel is one thing, but that was invoked during a game of spin-the-bottle."

"Well, you and Puck never questioned why I already had a fake ID."

"Yeah, we were wondering about that."

"A few weeks ago, I had met one of the new Warbler's. His name is Sebastian. And he had invited me and Kurt to go a gay bar out in West Lima. I said no, but your brother agreed. So, he supplied us with the IDs and we went out there. It was interesting to say the least. I didn't want to go really because Sebastian had been hitting on me, but I went along. Kurt was driving that night, so he let me drink. I regret that night so much, because I pretty much ignored Kurt because Sebastian had dragged me out to the dance floor. Kurt sat at the bar drinking his drink. I didn't ignore him, I would look at him and make eye contact with him to make sure he knew that I was not forgetting him. He just chose to not partake in dancing. Finally he decided to join us and eventually it was just the two of us dancing, thank goodness!"

Blaine had to stop and think about the next part. He hated himself for what happened next.

"When we finally left, I was pretty gone. I had only one beer, but apparently it was enough. Kurt helped me out to the car, and put me in the back seat. I regret what I did, but I did ask for something Kurt wasn't ready for, and I am so, so thankful he stopped and said no. But that is why Kurt is worried; I do tend to get a little flirty when I'm drunk."

Finn nodded, letting all that Blaine just said sink in. He thought carefully about his response before saying,

"Do you regret what happened?"

"Yes, definitely. I've apologized to Kurt a million times, and he's forgiven me each time."

"Okay, just as long as you don't hurt him, I won't have to kick your ass." Finn smiled at Blaine. Realizing that he was trying to lighten the mood, Blaine giggled understanding what he meant.

"But yeah, Kurt is right. Please feel free to smack me up against the head should I start talking to someone outside of the group. It would probably be best."

Finn laughed, "I've got your back bro." he said as he lifted up his right hand to bro fist Blaine. Blaine returned it just as they were driving up to Mike's house to pick him up.

The five guys, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Sam, and Puck, had entered the bar about twenty minutes ago. Artie would have come but he had family obligation to attend to. Since they arrived, the guys had been drinking one beer just mingling and chatting about recent events, mostly concerning the Glee club. After a while, Puck said,

"So Blaine, we don't really know you at all. And this night is really to try to get to know you. I know it seems like we've been kind of cold to you, but we promise it's not intentional. It's just, after the whole Jesse incident, we're just being cautious."

Blaine took a swig of his drink and responded, "Yeah, I totally understand. You guys do not need another thing like that to happen again. I promise, a stupid competition trophy doesn't mean that much to me. Yeah, it's great. But friends last in the end. And I don't really want to screw anything up with you guys, or the Warbler's for that matter."

"So," Mike said, "Did you really just transfer schools just for Kurt?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just because of him. I realized I couldn't hide behind the uniform and the walls of Dalton forever. I'm not sure if Kurt has mentioned this, but I was bullied also at my old school. Kurt was luckier than I was though, I was physically assaulted and had to spend a few days in the hospital. That's why I transferred to Dalton. But as much as I miss it, I don't regret my decision to move to McKinley one bit."

The guys cheered and rose up their bottles to Blaine, as they all clanged them together and started laughing. Blaine had finished his beer first and ordered another drink. He was in the mood for something else though, so he ordered a Jack and Coke. Once everyone got another beer they decided to go out and dance and burn off some of their energy. Each of the guys was trying to show off the others by performing some dance move. Everyone was most impressed with Blaine's moves. He owned every single one of them. Once he was done, they all cheered for him and high fived him as the song over the speakers was changing to the next song. They went back to the bar area to relax after the dancing session. Blaine decided he would get another drink so when he turned to the bartender and asked for another Jack and Coke when he heard someone on his right say,

"Mind if I buy that for you?"

Blaine turned to the unknown person and was stunned by such a question. He stuttered for a bit and said, "Sure," before he realized he shouldn't have agreed to that. Maybe he didn't need another drink. As the bartender returned with his drink, Blaine thanked the bartender and the stranger and turned back around to his friends.

"Wait a second; can't I get your name?"

Blaine paused and turned around to face the guy. He didn't want to be rude, so he extended his hand and introduced himself. The guy, whose name he found out was Jordan, was pretty good looking. Seemed really nice too, but Blaine knew he had to stop talking to him and return to his friends. But Jordan just wouldn't give him much of a chance.

"Saw your moves back there. Very impressive if I say so. Where does one learn how to dance like that?"

"That's sweet of you," _shit, did he just call him sweet? Blaine, you have to walk away. "_Um, well. I um, just learned it over the years. You know, listening to the radio, making up my own routines. Nothing formal."

The guy smiled and moved a little bit closer. "Well, I would love if you would teach me sometime."

Blaine was getting very uncomfortable, but he can't find the right words to kindly decline Jordan's offer. He was screwed. Why wouldn't his brain work? Oh yeah, alcohol. How does he keep getting in these situations?

Next thing he knew he heard a voice behind him.

"What's going on here?"

Blaine and Jordan turned to look behind Blaine and saw Finn standing there.

"Nothing that is really any concern of you." Said Jordan, as he got a little closer to Blaine.

Finn, noticing Blaine's discomfort, moved in closer toward Jordan.

"Actually, it is. You see, this amazing guy, which you won't get so lucky with tonight, is dating my brother. And I promised him that I would take good care of his boyfriend tonight. So, if I were you, I would walk away before I have to make you go away."

Jordan just laughed and looked away for a moment. Didn't seem fazed at all, until he looked back at Finn and realized he wasn't kidding. He looked behind him to see three more guys, standing nearby, looking their way. They were probably with the two of them. Realizing defeat, Jordan backed away slowly.

"Okay. I get it. Enjoy the drink Blaine."

When Jordan was gone Finn turned back around to Blaine.

"Thank you man. I didn't mean to. I promise. It's just, I didn't know how to say 'no' without sounding like a total jerk. I just, I didn't…"

Blaine was starting to panic a little. Finn came over and placed a hand on the short boy's shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Don't worry about it. It happens. You're a nice guy, and I know you didn't mean anyone any harm. I said I got your back.

Blaine smiled up at him and suggested they go back out to the dance floor for a few more songs.

After the Jack and Coke that Jordan had bought him, Blaine had purchased one more Jack and Coke. The rest of the guys seemed to still be working on their previous beers. After about 10 more minutes of dancing, Blaine stopped suddenly. He hunched over and placed his hands on his knees, and tried to breathe. It took a moment before Puck noticed that Blaine had stopped and went over to him and placed a hand on his back and asked,

"Dude, are you okay?"

The rest of them turned and looked to see what was happening. A moment went by before Blaine stood up straight, handed Puck the cup he was holding and shook his head as he turned and headed toward the bathroom. Finn and Puck were right behind him as they chased after him.

When they entered the bathroom, they heard retching. It did not sound pretty. Puck went to the sink to get a wet paper towel as Finn went and made sure Blaine didn't fall in the toilet. This whole incident lasted about 15 minutes. Puck handed Finn the paper towel as Finn placed it on Blaine's forehead after the worst seemed to stop. Blaine sat down and leaned up against the stall wall and breathed, hoping that that was it.

"Ugh, I don't think I've ever been this sick." Blaine just continued to lay up against the stall and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

After a few minutes, Finn asked, "Is it time to go?"

Blaine, with his eyes still shut, nodded and Finn and Puck bent over to help the short guy up and helped carry him out. They found Sam and Mike and informed them that it was time to go.

After driving the other's home, Finn and Blaine arrived at their place just after 1 in the morning. Finn had called his brother and asked him to come out and help him carry Blaine in. He waited a couple of moments before he saw the porch light come on and Kurt walking out of the front door. Finn exited the car and walked around to the passenger seat.

"What's wrong? Is Blaine okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just got drunk. Like really drunk. Just help me carry him in and try not to wake up our parents."

Kurt nodded and helped Blaine up.

"Mmmm… uh. Uh where are we?"

"Shhh, sweetie. You're okay. You're at our house. You need to be very quiet until we get you upstairs."

"Upstairs? I thought he was getting the couch?"

"Oh, Finn. Dad won't mind. Okay, he might. But Blaine is sick, and I'm not going to leave him by himself downstairs on the couch. If it's anything like last time, he'll be getting up again in a little bit to empty his stomach."

Finn wasn't going to argue. Truth was, he was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed himself. Once they got Blaine up the stairs and onto Kurt's bed, he said goodnight to Kurt and started heading to his own room.

"Kurt, sweetheart! I missed you tonight! Did you have a good night? I had a good night! Come here and snuggle with me!"

Kurt laughed at his idioctic boyfriend.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"Because I the most amazing person ever and would never, ever hurt you!"

"Yeah, I guess that's it. So I take it you had a good time tonight?"

"It was awesome! Apparently, they wanted to take me out to get to know me better! And here I was thinking they didn't like me! Oh but stupid Jordan was a downer on our night."

"Jordan?"

"Yeah, some guy who bought me a drink. He tried to make a move on me, but you're brave, courageous brother came to my rescue because you had asked him to and that guy got scared away. I think it was because he was intimidated by your brother's tall-ness. Gosh, he is so _tall!_"

Kurt couldn't believe he was in love with someone so dorky, but it was adorable.

"Yes dear, he is tall. But it's late. And you need to get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Blaine nodded and seemed like he was already close to sleep. He moved closer to his drunk boyfriend and hugged him from behind. He was glad he had a good time and was finally making friends at his school. But in that moment, he was just glad to have him in his arms, safe and sound. Truth be told, he was kind of worried about tonight, but if he trusted anyone to watch over the love of his life, it would be Finn.


End file.
